objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Drama Island!
My 1st fanfic hoorah! Before the eps start I had to do the Contestants,Teams,Tokens and Hosts Contestants Team 1 The Spicy Fried Chickens! Team Leader: Kite 201px-Clock Idle.png Kite.png Marshmallow.png ACWAGT OJ Pose.png Leafy.png 218px-Gelatin Idle.png Fries.png New Candy Heart Pose.png 192px-Cracker Pose.png ACWAGT Yin-Yang Pose.png Team 2: W.O.A.H bunch the II Team Leader:Test Tube ACWAGT Test Tube Pose.png Fan-0.png ACWAGT Lightbulb Pose.png Milk.png BaseBall Cap .png Lego Brick.png Apple.png ACWAGT Tissues Pose.png ACWAGT Boat Pose.png Hai Cheez it.png Host: 3ds 3ds the host He's really nice Guy Stuff you need to know about Campfire: Teams will lose and go there their fellow contestants get elimated and go home Dock of Shame: This were they go home back to the Country Loge: This is were teams go to sleep at Cafe: This is were people go to eat at Tokens Win Token: Gets half of your votes taken Iummintey Token: Your'e Safe and get an advantge Sheild Token: Portects you from oppecet gender voteing for you Yoyle Token: Being Nice to your token Revege Token: Gets revege on an another person who was safe Reverse Token: Reverse your actions Yoyle Token v2.png Reversal Token(Black).png Revenge Token v2.png Immunity Token v2.png Win Token(Assets).png Episode 1:Nobody Got Talet 3DS: Welcome to Object Drama Island We have 20 contestants and 1 will Remain! 3ds So team 1: Will have Kite,Clock,Yin-Yang,Marshmallow,OJ,Leafy,Gelatin,Candy Heart & Cracker! And Kite will be the Team Leader so.. Kite what's your Team name? Candy Heart: It should be called the Sexy Hearts! Marshmallow:The fluffys will destroy you all! Yin-Yang: We were talking and it will be called the Kung-Fuers! Kite: The Spicy Fried Chickens! 3ds: Mmm that looks soo good! 3ds: so team 2 will be: Test Tube,Fan,Lightbulb,Milky,Cap,Lego,Apple,Tissues,Sailboat & Cheez-It! Test Tube is the Team-Leader so.. Test Tube what's the team name? Fan:The smart butts! Lightbulb: The chicinanages Tissues: Achoo! Test Tube: W.O.A.H bunch II 3ds: So our 1st Challenge is to do a Talent Show 1st up Tissues Tissues: ACHOO! Milky: I will make Lego dissapear! Abra-Cadabba Alakazam! Make this Werido dissapear! POOF! Narrator: 2 hours later... Test Tube: Watch me do chemastry Kaboom! Narrator: 3 hours Later Marshmallow: Can you hurry up I'm running out of time cards Narrator: 4 hours later 3ds: W.O.A.H bunch II Wins So Spicey Chicken Loses NOT SO FAST (TeenChampions Laugh) 3ds: Welcome to your 1st elimation So the people who are safe is:Cracker,Gelatin,Candy Heart,OJ,Kite,Fries,Yin-Yang and Clock 3ds: It's up to Marshmallow and Leafy and the person who is safe is................................................................................Marshmallow. Leafy: What! I can't belive it you did it to me: 3ds: Any last Words Leafy? Leafy: Yes, Goodluck (Leafy walks to the dock of shame) 20th Place:Leafy 3ds: and Test Tube gets a Win Token Test Tube: Cool 3ds: and Marshmallow you get a Yole Token! MarshMallow: YES! 3ds: Who will get to be out next...Who will get an Immuntiy token? Find out next time on...OBJECT....DRAMA...ISLAND! Note:Don't Edit this page if your'e not PolarJack77 Episode 2: La Dogeball 3ds: Prevosly on Total Object Island! Test Tube made an awesome chemistry explosion that made the W.O.A.H II to get the 1st win and our fan favorite BFDI character Leafy got 20th place I will introduce the new token..... Immuntiy Token! Who would get it and who will go home? Find out on..OBJECT....DRAMA....ISLAND! (Confessinals) Candy Heart:Thank,God I didn't get voted out because I didn't do anything -sigh- Oh well I do miss Leafy... Cracker: Well I'm having so Munch fun in this camp I made new friends :) (End of Confessinals) 3ds: So your next challenge is to play dogeball with rocks GO! Marshmallow: Take this Lego Brick Lego Brick: NO!!! W.O.A.H 2: 9 SFC: 10 Cap: how about this Marshmallow! Marshmallow: Ha miss! Cap:Dang'it Yin-Yang: Take this Test Tube! Test Tube: OW! W.O.A.H 2: 8 SFC:10 (Confessinals) Test Tube: Did you see that? My team is dead! (End of Confessinals) Cheez-It: Take this Marshmallow Marshmallow: I was doing sooooo good! W.O.A.H 2: 8 SFC: 9 Lightbulb: Oh Candy Heart I got something for you! Candy Heart: OW OW OW OOOWWW! W.O.A.H 2:8 SFC:8 Cracker: Hey Lightbulb! Lightbulb:NOOOO Narrotor:2 hours Later... 3DS: And the Spicy Fried Chickens Win! W.O.A.H 2 to the campfire! 3DS: Welcome to your 1st elimination W.O.A.H 2 Lightblub: Oh..Noo I don't want to get eliminated! 3DS: Don't worry all of you got votes from the Spicy Fried Chickens vote a lot...A LOT! 3DS: So.. Let's start Tissues you're safe with only 0 votes Tissues:ACHOO! My condition is getting worse Test Tube: Can I use my Win token? 3ds:sure! 3ds: Test TubeYou get an advantage in the next challenge 3ds: Test Tube is safe with 1 vote and also Milky 3ds: Fan, Lightblub and Apple are safe with 2 votes Apple: Yes! 3ds: Sailboat and Cap are safe with 3 votes 3ds: Sorry Cheez-It but you're eliminated! Sailboat: Noo he's my boyfriend!! Cheez-it: I'm sorry Sailboat I must go!! 3ds: Any last words Cheez? Cheez-it: I'm sorry everyone I must leave (Walks to Dock of Shame) Cheez-It:Farwell my friend! 19th Place:Cheez-It 3ds: The person who's getting Immunity Token Is....Cap! Cap:Yeeeaaaauuuuhhhhh! 3ds: 18 remain who's gonna get Revenge Token Find out next time on....OBJECT....DRAMA.......ISLAND! Episode 3: Water Skiing.....Gone Bad! 3ds: Last time on Object Drama Island! Cap got an Immunity Token so When his team is up for Elimination he will be safe. Our fellow snack Cheez-It got Eliminated 19th Place and I also forgot about Who got the Win Token was Sailboat! So who's getting the Revenge Token and who's going home find out on Object....Drama....Island! Sailboat: I miss Cheez-It! Cap: I'm very sorry about your boyfriend getting elimated but Listen to Your Heart! 3ds: Our 3rd challenge is to do a Water Skiing Contest GO! 3ds: I'm too lazy to show you who done well so here's the the one who has the great score gets a Revenge Token Test Tube:2 Cap:3 Lightbulb:3 Fan:4 Tissues:0 Sailboat:5 Apple:9 Cap:9 Milky:0 (He did very terrible) Lego Brick:6 Clock:14 Kite:12 Marshmallow:7 OJ:3 Gelatin:6 Fries:4 Candy Heart:1 Cracker:6 Yin-Yang:13 3ds: So the Spicy Fried Chickens Win and W.O.A.H bunch 2 loses again -grunts- and Clock gets the Revenge Token 3ds: So Fan & Apple are safe with 0 votes Apple:Yes! 3ds: Lightbulb, Fan & Tissues are safe with 2 votes 3ds: Since Cap got a Immunity Token so he's safe! Cap:Knew it! 3ds: Lego Brick is safe with 3 votes 3ds: It's only either between Milky and Sailboat drumball please........................Sailboat. Milky: GRRR..WHAT!!!!!!!!!! 3ds: Any last words? Milky: I HATE YOU I FREAKING HATE YOU! (Walk to dock of shame) 18th place:Milky 17 remain...3 left Find out next time on OBJECT.....DRAMA..........ISLAND!!!!!!!!!! Episode 4: The New Camper 3ds: Previously on Object Drama Island our fellow friends did a water skiing contest and our favorite Drink character Milky got eliminated at 17th place. 20 joined and 17 remain find out on OBJECT......DRAMA.....ISLAND! Apple: I do hate Milky what he did to me on the 2nd challenge Cap: I know right! 3ds: So our 4th challenge is to find a new camper GO!!!!! 3ds: Rules choose 1 one your team and they will had to do a race Apple: Let's choose him! Cap: no not a pie! Test Tube: This banana looks cool Rest of the W.O.A.H 2: YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Cracker: Hey OJ come over here! OJ: What is it?.......Oh yes! Yin-Yang: No me I might eat him again like what I did to Dough! Yin-Yang: so hmmmm I know! How about him! Old Man from Spongebob: Howdy Yal lovely day is been going. All of them in Fried Chicken: NOOOOOOO!!!!! Yin-Ynag: Well Fine we will go with the Pie guy! 3ds: So Banana vs. Blue Berry Pie Narrartor: 3 hours later... 3ds: Banana won! So Spicy Fried Chickens lose. And I will show you the pic for banana 3ds: Welcome to your second elimination so the people who is safe is Cracker, Fries, Marshmallow, OJ & Gelatin 3ds: It's up for Yin-Yang and Candy Heart the person who is safe is...........Yin-Yang. Candy Heart: No...No....Nooo!!!! 3ds: Any last words Candy Heart? Candy Heart: Noooo (Walk to dock of Shame) 17th place: Candy Heart 3ds: the person who is getting a Win Token is Clock and the person who is getting a Immunity Token is...Banana and the person who is getting a revenge token is....OJ 3ds: 4 left 16 remain. Who will go home and who will come back? Find out next time on OBJECT.....DRAMA......ISLAND! Category:Shows Category:Object shows